


Spiritual Thoughts

by The Neon Gang (clgfanfic)



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: ATF Denver Little Britches AU, Gen, Humor, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-06
Updated: 2013-03-06
Packaged: 2017-12-04 12:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 808
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/710612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clgfanfic/pseuds/The%20Neon%20Gang
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Some drabbles of a spiritual nature.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spiritual Thoughts

**Author's Note:**

> Originally published in the zine Let's Ride 10.
> 
> Adapted from religious humor shorts circulated on the Internet.

**Palm Sunday**

          It was Palm Sunday and the Larabee-Wilmington family decided to attend church along with the boys' "uncles."

 

          JD, however, had to stay home, having come down with strep throat.  Mrs. Potter had offered to stay with him while the others attended the services.

 

          When the rest of the family returned carrying palm fronds, JD immediately asked, "What are those for?"

 

          Vin waved his, saying, "People held 'em over Jesus' head as he walked by."

 

          "Wouldn't you know it!" JD cried.  "The one Sunday I don't go to church, and Jesus shows up!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

**Sunday School**

          In Sunday School one week, JD's class was discussing how God created everything, including human beings.

 

          The bright five-year-old was especially interested when their teacher told them about how Eve had been created out of one of Adam's ribs.

 

          Later in the week, Buck noticed JD lying on the floor in the family room.  He looked like he might be sick, and he asked, "What's the matter, Little Bit?"

 

          "I have a pain in my side," JD replied, looking up at his Da, his eyes wide.  "I think I'm gonna have a wife!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

**Dust to Dust**

          After church one Sunday, Josiah offered to take the boys out for lunch, giving their fathers an opportunity to spend a few quiet hours at home, where they both hoped to catch up on some of the never-ending paperwork their jobs entailed.

 

          While at McDonalds JD looked over at his Uncle Josiah and said, "Unca' J'siah, did Father Sam say that our bodies come from the dust?"

 

          Josiah nodded.  "Yes, he did."

 

          JD frowned slightly, thinking intently as he chewed another bite of his cheeseburger.  After he had swallowed, he said, "And he said that when we die our bodies go back to dust."

 

          Josiah nodded again.  "I'm very glad to see that you were paying attention, JD."

 

          JD beamed under the man's praise, but Vin was looking more than a little concerned.

 

          "Vin, is there something wrong?" Josiah asked the seven-year-old.

 

          The little blond looked up at his "uncle" and asked, "Can you come in when you take us home, Uncle 'Siah?"

 

          "Sure, I can," the big man assured the child.  "But why do you ask?"

 

          "I think you better look under JD's bed," Vin said, "'cause there's someone either comin' or goin' under there!"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

**Observations**

          One Saturday afternoon Vin sat, watching while Josiah worked on an eulogy he would be delivering when they buried JD's goldfish later that day.

 

          "Uncle 'Siah, how do you know what to say?" he asked the man.

 

          "Well, God speaks to my heart and I try to listen to what he tells me to say," was the thoughtful reply.

 

          Vin frowned slightly.  "But Uncle 'Siah, if yer listenin' t' what God's telling you to say, then why do you keep crossin' things out?"

 

* ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ * ~ *

 

**Afraid of the Dark**

          Buck was at a loss.  For some reason he couldn't fathom, JD had become afraid of the dark.  He had tried talking to the boy about what was wrong, or what might have happened, but he couldn't find a cause for the recent change in the child's behavior.

 

          One night, while JD was helping Buck clean up in the kitchen, the boy dropped a glass, which shattered on the floor.  Without thinking, Buck said, "JD, go grab the broom on the back porch for me, please."

 

          JD's eyes rounded with terror.  "I don't wanna go out there," he said.  "It's dark."

 

          Buck smiled reassuringly at the child, but didn't want to change his mind now, afraid it would only reinforce the boy's fear.  "JD, you don't have to be afraid of the dark, son."  Seeing that his words had had no effect, he searched frantically for a way to help allay the five-year-old's fears.  "Uh… You know you won't be alone, right?  God will be right there with you and He'll be watching over you, okay?"

 

          JD peered at Buck real hard.  "You sure God's out there in the dark?"

 

          "Yep, I'm sure," Buck assured the child.  "You heard what Father Sam said, God's everywhere, and He's always ready to help you whenever you need Him."

 

          JD thought about that for a moment, then he nodded and headed for the mud room.  He opened the door, hesitated a moment, then took a deep breath and started for the back door.

 

          Buck grinned, very proud of his son.  He heard the back door open and took a quick step to the right so he could see the child, still standing in the mud room, but JD was peering out into the darkness.  Crossing his fingers, Buck waited to see how long it would take the boy to step outside and grab the broom.

 

          But JD stayed right where he was, calling, "God?  If you're out there, can you hand me the broom, please?"


End file.
